Birdstar's Grief
by JaySand
Summary: This is a short warriors fanfiction about a the past of a character in The Half-Clan Hero, Birdstar. The Half-Clan Hero is an animated series made by ctdjb17 2 (me) on the webiste scratch. (I would leave a link but I can't) To find the episodes, go to scratch and search The Half-Clan Hero. Scratch is a kids coding website.
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances:**

**DawnClan**

**Leader:**

Cottonstar, very light gray she-cat with icy blue eyes and a huge tuft of her on her chest

**Deputy:**

Hawkthorn, brownish reddish tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cats:**

Echoheart, gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Birchpaw, white-and-black tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

(only mentioning those with mentions in this chapter)

Birdwing, light yellow tom with white paws, underbelly, and tail-tip, with brown eyes

**DayClan:**

**Leader:**

Berrystar, orange-and-brown spotted tom with brown eyes

**Deputy:**

Spottedtail, tall, skinny, lean tortishell she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

(Only mentioning those with mentions in this chapter)

Leafwillow, white-and-gray tabby she-cat with misty blue eyes

**NightClan:**

**Leader:**

Ebonystar, light brown she-cat with gray eyes

**Deputy:**

Raventalon, black tom with a white underbelly and paws

**DuskClan:**

**Leader:**

Graystar, ragged gray tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy:**

Lightfoot, light brown she-cat with one white paw

A white and gray tabby she-cat bounded forward under the cover of the starlit night. At last she found what she was looking for. A dusty yellow tom. Her eyes lit with joy when she saw him. He greeted her quietly.

"Leafwillow! At last! I was worried. What took you so long?"

"It was Spottedtail," Leafwillow hissed, her tone becoming angrier at the sound of the name. "She became sucpicous last night when she saw me leave camp last night. I realized she'd spotted me and so I went back in and waited a little bit before going out again, this time without her seeing. The next morning she questioned me about it and I made up and excuse that I was getting up to make dirt. She mostly beleived me but was still sucpicous, and the mouse-brain stayed up all night keeping an eye on me! Or at least she _tried _to. She fell alseep after a while and I took the chance to escape and got out of there." The DawnClan tom gazed at his DayClan mate.

"Spottedtail will be Spottedtail," he sighed.

"She's always trying to 'protect' me! Just because I'm her sister and I'm _smaller, _she treats me as though I'm younger than her! She _says _it's because she's deputy and supposed to look after every cat, but you don't see her acting like that towards any other DayClan warrior! She may be big and deputy and I may be small and a warrior, but we're equals! Oh, Birdwing, it's not fair!" Birdwing listened to his mate's complaints about her sister, who was also deputy of DayClan, Spottedtail, and he felt glad that none of his brother's had higher positions then him or were bigger. He sigh again and began to groom Leafwillow.

"I think there are more important matters to discuss, Leafwillow," Birdwing went on. "Cottonstar knows that some of DayClan's warriors have been hunting in our territory, and it's certian she'll plan an attack in the next few days. We need to figure out what we're going to do."

"Right," mewed Leafwillow. "I say we don't attack eachother in the battle, but he have no choice to attack eachother's Clanmates."

"But Leafwillow," Birdwing protested. "What I hurt your family? I don't want to do that."

"If you do, I'll understand. We have to do what we have to do to keep this a secret."

"O-okay then," Birdwing nodded. "We'll meet a the night after the battle, alright?" Leafwillow flicked he tail in agreement and then she was off, bolting toward's DayClan's camp. Birdwing watched her, and as the first sign of light began to work it's way over the dark horizon, he headed back to DawnClan as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allegiances:**

**DawnClan**

**Leader:**

Cottonstar, very light gray she-cat with icy blue eyes and a huge tuft of her on her chest

**Deputy:**

Hawkthorn, brownish reddish tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cats:**

Echoheart, gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Birchpaw, white-and-black tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

(only mentioning those with mentions in this chapter)

Birdwing, light yellow tom with white paws, underbelly, and tail-tip, with brown eyes

**DayClan:**

**Leader:**

Berrystar, orange-and-brown spotted tom with brown eyes

**Deputy:**

Spottedtail, tall, skinny, lean tortishell she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

(Only mentioning those with mentions in this chapter)

Leafwillow, white-and-gray tabby she-cat with misty blue eyes

Oakspots, brown spotted tom with green eyes

**NightClan:**

**Leader:**

Ebonystar, light brown she-cat with gray eyes

**Deputy:**

Raventalon, black tom with a white underbelly and paws

**DuskClan:**

**Leader:**

Graystar, ragged gray tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy:**

Lightfoot, light brown she-cat with one white paw

Birdwing only got about an hour of sleep after he snuck back into camp due to Cottonstar waking everyone up early with her loud meeting call.

"This morning, we attack DayClan," Cottonstar announced straightforwardly. A pang of worry hit birding. He'd thought he would have a few days before Cottonstar there would be a battle. "Why are we attacking in the early morning, you ask?" she continued, "Right now a few of DayClan's cats will be asleep. Most will have just woken up. An early-morning attack is very unexpected and DayClan will be tired. We will charge into their camp if possible, and if not we will get as close as possible. We leave now. Understood?" Cottonstar seemed to be rushing the battle. She wanted to atack DayClan as soon as possible and get it done quickly. _But why? _Birdwing asked himself. He followed his Clanmates as they shot into DayClan territory and sped toward the camp. They made it very close to the camp's edge, until a dawn patrol spied them and warned the Clan. DayClan warriors rushed out of their camp to meet the attackers. Berrystar signaled the attack and let the battle begin.

Birdwing saw Leafwillow among the fighting cats and avoided her, instead going for an orange tabby tom. He looked like a young warrior, and perhaps an overly-brave one, because he immediately leapt at Birdwing, despite how much smaller he was than the DawnClan warrior. The clashed in the air, and Birdwing fell to the ground. He quickly got up and sprang at the orange tom, soaring through the air. The DayClan tom was easily knocked over but he, too, got up quickly and but Birdwing's shoulder. In a fit of rage, Birdwing clawed at the tom's neck. He fled, leaving Birdwing triumphant. As he gloated in victory, a gray she-cat hurled herself into him, leaving him with a wound on his flank. She shot away from him, and Birdwing couldn't locate her. Looking around, Birdwing noticed the DawnClan deputy, Hawkthorn, who was also his uncle, was wrestling with a spotted reddish brownish to. He was about to help Hawkthorn, but the deputy got to his paws and raked the spotted cat's body harshly. The DayClan warrior limped away, but to Birdwing's horror, Hawkthorn chased after him and sunk his fangs into the tom's throat. He fell to the ground lifelessly. Berrystar, DayClan's huge golden tabby leader, came upon the body. He wailed in pin and called out, "Dayclan, retreat! Oakspots is dead!"

"Though we won the battle, it has been brought to my attention that we won due to an unneccesary death," Cottonstar looked down at her Clan sternly. Her eyes narrowed at Hawkthorn. "Hawkthorn, you were reported to have wounded Oakspots. When Oakspots retreated, signaling that the fight had been won, you went after him and bit his throat, killing him. Do you have anything to say in defense of this codebreaking act?"

Hawkthorn met Cottonstar's gaze. "No, but I beleive his death was in fact neccesary. DayClan had no right to just waltz right into our territory as if they owned it and start hunting without a care in the world! They deserve to suffer this loss," the deputy meowed confidently.

"What the whole of DayClan has done to is not a reason that one DayClan indivisual should be killed," Cottonstar flicked her tail dismissively. "Hawkthorn, I no longer wish for you to be my deputy, nor do I trust you as a warrior of this Clan. Hawkthorn, by the powers of StarClan, I declare you exiled from DawnClan! Do you have any last words for your Clanmates before we escort you to the border?"

"Yes," Hawkthorn growled. "The warrior code is twisted and it only weakens the Clans. I would've been a great leader for DawnClan when you were gone, Cottonstar. But I have no wish for revenge. Well, I do. But I don't need to do anything to make that happen. Just by exiling me, Cottonstar you have done the act that will cause the fall of your Clan."

Birdwing was intimidated by Hawkthorn's insults. "I doubt that," Cottonstar replied. Birdwing felt a rush of pride due to his leader's simple comeback.

"Oh really?" Hawkthorn smiled. He unleashed his claws upon Cottonstar, though several warriors blocked his attack.

"Get him out of my sight!" Cottonstar ordered angrily. The warriors grabbed Hawkthorn out of the camp, though the deputy fought them every step of the way. Birdwing watched, glad that his father, Robinheart, wasn't alive to witness his brother's betrayal.

"With that out of the way," Cottonstar continued, "The new deputy of DawnClan will be Birdwing.


End file.
